


Relax

by Romana125



Category: Mass Effect 3 - Fandom
Genre: Action/ Adventure, Can't have babies, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romana125/pseuds/Romana125
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About the adventures of an human adult female biotic, that is a space travel that 'bonds' with lots of others. It is Mature and maybe NC-17. This has "Sexual Adult Loving Situations" Read at your own risk and make sure no one is near by. lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. Thanks.

Title: “Relax” My first Mass Effect 3 universe fanfiction: *Sharra/ OC's * (2 years after Commander Shepard destroyed the Reapers, everyone survived, the Mass Relays has been fixed.) 

Does not own any Mass Effect or characters, only Sharra and other made up people and etc. May contain violence, language, nudity, sex, and etc. Rated M or NC-17: for Mature over the age of 20.

 

Human female biotic named Sharra Arington, 32 years old, travels in space alone relocates people and or aliens or food and etc to the citadel or where ever they need to go for free. Has unlimited credits.

Lightskinned, 5' 4, slender in a good way, medium chest size, is smart, has shoulder length dark hair (as similar hair style of the 'Xena; Warrior Princess' character), blue eyes, pretty average, eyes brows similar to 'Xena', wears comfortable clothing; blue jeans, tennis shoes (like nikes, or unnamed, or filas) colorful or plain or designed t-shirts, hair is in a pony tail, friendly, caring, sometimes humble, very smart, owns a spaceship. Family died from a pirate attack. Is a friend of Admiral Hackett. The name of my ship is called 'The Dragonetta'. Is friendly to everyone, isn't scared of anyone.

 

One day I am at a restaurant on the Citadel alone when Admiral Hackett came in with the Normandy crew. I was eating alone when Admiral Robert Hackett called my name, and I stood up, we shook hands. Shepard is now bondmated to Liara and Samara. He introduced everyone to me. We all shook hands. “I just wanted everyone to know you because as you are one of my friends, and you travel a lot in space trying to help out others in need as much as you can.” Hackett said. (Shepard is a soldier with biotics, but is smart and knows alot)

“Well its nice to have met you all and able to finally meet all of you,” I said. “Same here, where are you from?” Joker asked. “Earth, Wisconsin, United States, but I travel in space, trying to save others and etc” I said. “Can we see your ship if you don't mind me asking.” Tali asked. “Sure she is called 'The Dragonetta' I designed her from scratch.” I said. Everyone followed me. “Wow,” Everyone said as I let them in. “The Dragonetta is fully fueled, all systems nominal” said my AI. Her name is “Detta” I introduced everyone to Detta. “Pleased to meet you all.” Detta said. “Same here.” Tali said.

“So where is your family, if you don't mind me asking?” Kaidan asked. “Pirates killed them a few years ago, while I was dropping off food to other places, off planet.” I said. 

“You have our sympathies,” Shepard said. “Thanks,” I said. “You're Welcome.” Ashley said. “So do you have any other friends besides Admiral Hackett and us now?” James asked. “No, I travel alone, I am my own boss, I can pick and choose my jobs, that way I can worry about myself and no one else, but if I do start to have a relationship then I can change my rules, no problem.” I said. “What do you do when you're not busy?” Jack asked. “Sleep, eat, read, play video games if I can find some, fix my ship or add stuff to her, look up stuff on the extranet, relax and all that good stuff.” I said.

“So no extra activities?” Jack asked smiling. “I only have myself. Which is fun.” I said smiling.  
“That is fun sometimes.” Jack said and Joker and some of the crew snickered and chuckled.  
“Ok, we will be leaving soon, if you need anything just let us know ok?” Shepard said.  
“Ok, it was great meeting you all.” I said.  
“Same here” Garrus said. Shepard and his crew then left the area and ate at a booth.  
Days later as I was traveling in space, I get a distress call from a shuttle, an Asari and a male Turrian had escaped from a human and vorcha slavers, they were tortured for a few days, I docked their shuttle and came in. They were naked. I gave them a blanket. “Thank you so much, my name is A'nara Daygra and this is my friend Zurin Shagrel, can you drop us off at the citadel?” Anara said as I undocked. They sat down. “Nice to meet you both, and I can do that, my name is Sharra Arington.” I said as we shook hands. I gave them food, water, and some temporary clothes. I set course for the Citadel. “Pleasure to meet you as well.” Zurin said. “So you travel alone?” Anara asked as I gave them medigel. 

“Sometimes.” I said. “Thanks for the medigel and all the other stuff.” Anara said smiling. “You're welcome.” I said. “I have never seen a ship like this before.” Zurin said. “Well after my family were killed by pirates long time ago, I was already designing my own personal ship fro myself, its based on between human, asari and turian designs that I made up, has an the A. I. Also she is fuel efficient, can use the mass relays or can travel in regular space. She has stealth systems, and a radar that will tell me at least 10 minutes if danger is coming so I can change course without crashing, and shields and etc.” I said. “So, besides being a biotic human, you invent things that you want to do, save others and travel alone? Anara said.

“Yeah.” I said. “Have you ever met Commander Shepard?” Anara said. “Well a few weeks ago on the Citadel and I met the rest of the crew,” I said. Half an hour later I dropped them off at the hospital on the Citadel. They hugged and thanked me. Zurin's mate was waiting for Zurin at the hospital. Her name is Grashel Sahtel. She had hugged and thanked me for saving her mate's life and taking care as best as I could. I went to my temporary apartment and relaxed. My ship is getting cleaned. A year later, I was captured by the same pirates that killed my family, they put a biotic block on me and sent me to a cell, a male vorcha had stripped my clothes and weapons, so I was completely naked and chained to a wall a few inches up. Also unfortunately they also had captured Commander Shepard and his crew and put blocks on them too, they were all naked, stripped of weapons, chained up and etc. We were tortured for about a few days. I was chained tortured a lot more than anyone else. We were all in the same cell. 

“You all are going to regret this.” Garrus said growling and struggling. One of the pirates that was a Batarian, punched Garrus in the face and electrocuted him for a few seconds. “Leave them alone.” I said trying to yell as my voice was going out. The Batarian then stopped and walked up to me and punched me in the stomach and sides and before he left, I managed to grab the key. “Payback is a bitch,” James Vega said spitting out blood. The Batarian went up to another prisoner to check on her which was another asari, her bondmates was a female human and a turian. I unlocked my self and quietly went up to the batarian, before he turned around I kicked him in the nuts from behind. I unlocked Shepard, Liara and James. I gave them the key, I grabbed a weapon and shot the batarian. 

“These are the pirates that killed my family, I am getting rid of them, I am not leaving them alive so they can escape. Do not stop me.” I said angrily. Everyone nodded. In the next room, I found our things and we unblocked our biotics. Fortunately there are only 10 pirates left in the underground secret facility on an abandoned planet. There are 3 other prisoners named, Zanare Katar, Asari; biotic, over 600 years old, 5' 7, blue eyes, the regular blue skin; and turian male, almost 7 feet tall, over 30 years old, brown color, blue eyes, Corvin Vintar, was a security officer until he was injured by a cerberus ambush, white under eye rectangular small markings; the human male, Anzyn Reynolds, no facial hairs, 38 years old, lightskinned, is 6 feet tall, very handsome, slender and has muscles, short dark hair, amber eye color, is a biotic, can't have kids due to an accident years earlier because a Vorcha was terrorizing his ship and got stabbed 'down there', but his 'jewel' still works, is a biotic too. The 4 are bonded mates, they travel, live together, support each other, and keep each other company. They have been mates for six years, and they love each other very much.  
They live on the Citadel. They introduced themselves to us when we freed them, Zanare has a medium sized chest, they are very sexy as Corvin is very handsome as male turians go, Anzyn is handsome too.

Shepard took the lead, Liara, James, Grunt, Wrex, and Wreave were on the sides of the line. I had took medigel, but is limping a bit. Garrus helped Joker walk as I managed to limp walk behind them. We walked ahead of Tali, Steve, Miranda, Mordin and Jack. My breathing had cleared up, I sighed in relief, but my ankle was less swollen than before. Moments later I pushed everyone away from me as something had fell on top of me and hit me in my leg, it was a volus that was being hypnotized. Then he shot himself and he died. We got rid of all of the bad guys and when we got to the hanger, there was a turian cruiser docked, name is 'Spearian'

“A Turian cruiser, that is complete, so cool.” Joker said smiling. There were no other ships. 

“Grunt, Jack, Wrex, Wreave, Steve, and Tali, plant bombs everywhere and meet us back onboard the Spearian” Shepard commanded. They nodded and came back half an hour later. We undocked, got to a safe distance, Shepard let me push the button and we left. Shepard got on the line to tell Hackett. Thankfully my ship is still docked on the Citadel unharmed. Everyone thanked everyone else for saving them. Thankfully my ankle healed. Hackett and his fleet were actually looking for Commander Shepard and was at least two hours away from finding us. We got back to the Citadel, we were all tired, and we all went to our apartments, freshen up and go to bed. Later I went to my ship and continue to sleep. The next day, I was relaxing in my ship when the doorbell ranged, it was the 3 bonded ones, they knew I was still sleepy and they were too. They came to see how I was doing. 

“Thanks, I am still sleepy and still trying to relax as I love relaxing,” I said. “You're welcome, also we wanted to know if you wanted to be our bondmates to us, we can't have kids, which we wouldn't want to though, we love each other very much, we aren't mean to others, and we travel and do relax, we at least try to keep each other safe, we are very over protective of each other, we love to satisfy each other all the time” said Anzyn. “Oh my god,” I said smiling. “What's wrong?” Corvin asked as he was confused. “I think that whenever I saw you all naked I was like wow, these are some really handsome, pretty, and cool looking people, I would love to have them travel with me, also I never had sex and I sometimes when I am alone I let go. So you 3 would want to live with me, and yes I would love to be your bondmate, and I think I happen to love all of you. You all must have put a caring charm on me or something.” I said. “Wow, well we would love to travel and live with you, you would be our leader when we travel in your ship” Anzyn. We all hugged each other. A few days later, as we got done saving some refugees from getting off planet to get to an Alliance Cruiser, we got back to the Dragonetta, freshened up, ate, used the bathroom, put on some clothes, brushed our teeth, and I was so sore and tired I fell asleep in my cockpit chair. “Hey you guys, do you think she would get mad if I released some of her tension?” Corvin asked. “You know, even though she is a quiet and friendly person, she rarely gets mad, she seems like a really cool friend and loved one now, I am sure she would love the help.” Zanare said. Corvin nodded and carried me to our room, put me on the bed and took my clothes off. “Sharla, it's me, Corvin, do you mind if I can experiment on you, you don't have to wake up. I want to make you come, you don't have to do anything, I know you are sleepy, just relax ok, also the others are here to going to make you feel better too?” Corvin whispered to me as he had me on his lap, my arms were around his neck. I nodded and he laid me back down onto the bed. While I slept a bit, they gave me several orgasms I felt real better the next day. We are all now more bonded together. Later the next day, we were eating in my ship. “I want to thank you all for accepting me into your family. I am glad that I met you all and love you all and I am also glad that we are friends too.” I said. They nodded in understanding of what I meant. “You're welcome love.” Zanare said. They all hugged me. Days later, we left the Citadel and went to go visit 'Omega' and went to talk to 'Aria T'loak', we have met before. “It is a pleasure to see you again, and you have met some friends and became bondmates, well you do deserve relaxation. You have helped me a lot. I bid you all welcome, if any of you need anything or want to talk to me, then you are welcome to visit me.” Aria said. “Thanks Aria, it is a pleasure to get to meet you again and yes, they do complete me.” I said. We then left and went to see about our rented apartment that has a bed that can hold up to 10 people. When we got settled in, we went to the bar. Surprisingly Commander Shepard and his crew are at the bar as well. We greeted each other. A Vorcha served the drinks from the bar, and gave a Vorcha, Batarian. Human male and human female, Asari, Krogan, Volus, including me, and a female Turian and male Turian a drink. We dranked it. “What is this called, I wanted a drink that isn't that alcoholic. But sweet or something that won't burn my mouth.” I asked. “It's called, Water Volcano,” the Vorcha said and did the hissing croak thing. Suddenly the Krogan and Liara started to sweat a lot and passed out. “Is this poisonous to anyone?” Samara asked as a Volus sniffed the drink and said 'ewwww' and walked away as fast as his little self could. 

“If my bondmates dies, you will die.” said Samara. The Vorcha got really nervous as a different Turian strangled the Vorcha until he passed out. Then like 20 minutes later we woke up still sweating and I went to the bathroom and threw up for like 10 minutes. The other bartender apologized and promised that won't happen again. Liara and Shepard threw up too. The Normandy crew went back onboard the Normandy, but didn't leave yet. Me and the others went to out apartment, locked the doors and closed all of the curtains. I was still shivering after I freshened up and ate some food. I got better after an hour, and felt that I had lost at least 10 to 30 pounds of weight. When I went to go brush my teeth, the others were naked and sat in some chairs and watched TV. Corvin was filing down his claws. I was naked too, the others happen to see me come out of the bathroom and went up to hug me. “We are glad you feel better.” Anzyn said as we sat on a blanket on the floor and sat up against the bed. “I am too, I feel like I lost like 10 to 30 pounds. I feel a lot better.” I said. “The way it sounded was horrible, we all felt for you” Zanare said. “Yeah I thought I was gonna die.” I said as Corvin put his forehead on my forehead and nuzzled me. Everyone else nuzzled each other. 

Corvin sat up against the wall, he turned me around and I put my back up against him and guided myself down onto him, Zanare hovered above me, our breasts touched each other. Anzyn stood on my left side as me and Zanare had eyesight of Anzyn's 'jewel'. We all moaned in pleasure. Corvin rubbed my clit with his 'claw' carefully. I licked Zanare's breasts. Half an hour later, Corvin entered Zanare and then Anzyn hovered near me as I sucked him off. We then came together. Corvin massaged my breasts from behind. I moaned in pleasure, then we all stood up and took turns kissing each other. We always take our time with each other and take it slow and easy. Anzyn is now behind me massaging my breasts. Corvin and Zanare are together as me and Anzyn are together right now. We kissed as his cock rubbed up against me. Then he slowly lifted me up and started to lick me out. I held onto his head. 

Zanare stood behind me and rubbed the other side of my clit. Corvin stood behind Zanare and massaged her breasts. An hour and a half later, Anzyn slowly put me on the floor, and he put himself in me and we started to kiss and started to do me really fast. Zanare was on one side, and put some spit on Anzyn's dick to make his cock go in and go faster slick and not dry up. “Mmmm feel soo good....” I whispered. Corvin was on the other side of me and started to lick my breasts. I rubbed on Corvin's fringes. Corvin started to make a happy purring type noise. “I'm.....about.....to cum.....”Antyn said as his voice strained. 

Five minutes later he was still cumming then Zanare slowly grabbed Antyn's cock and he entered Zanare and finished off ten minutes later. Antyn sighed in relief. We all showered, ate, brushed our teeth, and went to bed. Zanare is sleeping on top of me. She doesn't weight too much. She has her arms wrapped around me while we sleep.  
We are all naked. I had fell asleep a few minutes later. While I was fast asleep, Zanare got off of me, and went by my legs and spread me out. She rubbed my clit area. Antyn was on one side and played with one of my breasts, and Corvin is on the other side of me playing with my other breast. Moments later, I came and Zanare licked up my cum. “Mmm....felt so good. You all are great.” I said as I woke up a bit. “Thanks, we love playing with you.” Zanare said.

“Well I do love it when you all play with me slowly and gently, and you're welcome.” I said. Now we are all sleeping and we snuggled into each other. A month later Commander Shepard came up to us and asked us if we could help them save some refugees and we accepted. The refugees that were some Krogans and their mates and young ones, Turians with their mates, humans with their wife and or husband, Asari with their mates, Batarians, and Vorchas were prisoners and a few cerberus soldiers were the ones that kidnapped them. Commander Shepard and his crew knows about my bondmates and are happy for me. Wreave got rid of the cerberus soldiers and the refugees thanked all of us. When we got done, Shepard and the others thanked us. 

“You're welcome Commander Shepard, we are all friends, we would always try to help you and the others.” I said as my other bondmates nodded in agreement. We are back on Omega. On a weekend, we ate at 8am, brushed our teeth, showered and I took a nap later. Corvin loves nuzzling us, as he slept next to me. Later at 2pm we all ate some food together, we have our clothes on. At 4pm, we are in my ship and I am checking on my ship which she is good. 

We left Omega and are heading back to Earth. In the co-pilot seat is Anzyn, relaxing. Behind Anzyn's chair is Zanare. Behind my chair is Corvin. We are all relaxing. Anzyn has a house in London, England. 

Hours later, we landed and I parked the Dragonette in the shuttle bay. He paid all of his bills. “Your place looks really cool.” I said as we all had taken a shower, ate, brushed our teeth and freshened up before coming in. It's about 12noon on a Thursday, February, the year 2202, 30*. “Thanks, it's your house too.” Anzyn said. “You're welcome.” I said. Anzyn put the heat up a bit.

At 10pm we all went to bed. In the middle of the night, I was having a bad dream and happen to fall off the bed. I got back in the bed. Zanare nuzzled me. “You ok, my love?” she asked. “Yeah, thanks, my love.” I said. “You're welcome,” Zanare said. I am sleeping between Zanare and Anzyn. At 5am Anzyn went to use the bathroom, freshened up, and got into bed. He started to masturbate until I started to take over. He smiled then I started to suck him off. He came hard 20 minutes later, we freshened up and went back to bed. Later we all got up at 9am. “Anzyn, I have to say, your cock and your mouth taste so good, I was wondering if I could kiss and or lick and or suck you all the time if I can, also you all taste good too.” I said. “Of course, and you too.” Anzyn said. Everyone else said yeah to me too. “Thanks Sharra, you taste good too, you can always play with us, even if we are sleep or watching tv.” Corvin said as Zanare agreed too. “Make sure your hands are warm.” Corvin said chuckling. We all chuckled and agreed. A few hours after dinner, I started to get a headache, so I freshened up, brushed my teeth, dried myself off and got under the covers. I did not put on pajamas. It is 10pm. Zanare gently sat on my back and gave me a rub down. The I got all the kinks out of my joints that made some noises and then I felt better, Zanare slept beside me. I did thank her for the massage. 

“You're welcome my love” Zanare whispered. “You know, I don't mean to be weird but I like massaging your tits, licking and sucking on your tits and nipples.” I whispered to Zanare. “I happen to like that too, and I don't think you're weird, and I love doing that to you too.” Zanare said to me. The guys like to do that to us, we like that too. A few days later, we were docked at the citadel, the Normandy was also docking.  
“Do you want to wait for them?” Corvin asked us.  
“Sure.” we said. A moment later everyone came out. They greeted us.  
“Can we speak with you 4 in private, please?” Commander Shepard asked. 

“In an apartment or in my ship?” I asked. “Your ship please?” Shepard said. We sat in the lounge, near my cockpit. “Ok, it is great to see you all again, also me and my bondmates have been trying to find privacy ever since that me and my crew are on call. Also we wanted to ask if we can join your bondmategroup. Due to what happened to me a few years ago, I am unable to have kids, Liara and Samara knows this and accepts and loves me no matter what, and I love them no matter what, we love each other and we are bondmates, we like to take our time in satisfying each other, sometimes we just sit or lay and relax, just being with each other naked or even clothed, I still command the Normandy, you 4 are welcome onboard the Normandy whenever, also the rest of my crew happens to consider you 4, friends and crewmates. We 3 are like between 40 and 80% interrupted when we are trying to relax every maybe Thursday morning thru Saturday night, we will not tell anyone,” Shepard said. Me and my bondmates took only a few minutes to decide. “We will accept you 3 into our family, also we are unable to have kids as well, we do like to take our time and we like to take it slow and easy and like to experiment with positions and etc.” I said. “Thank you,” They said. “You're welcome.” We said.

So it is John Shepard, Liara T'soni, Samara, me, Zanare, Corvin and Anzyn. 7 all together. (Three humans; 2 male humans, 1 human female, 3 Asari females with big good sized tits, and one Turian male) *4 females and 3 males*

So far it's been about 3 months since we all took our loving times with our new sexy and handsome mates, we all love each other, over protective of each other and etc. A week later Shepard and his crew had to go onto a mission. Shepard and his bondmates came back from a mission and came to our rented apartment on the citadel. They freshened up and didn't feel like to put on clothes, so they stayed naked like we are. It is a Thursday around 4pm. “We are so happy that you all are back, how are you all?” I asked. “Fucking sore, a little bit better, a krogan was crazy and beat us up, we used medigel though, we are happy to be able to be back and be with you all to just relax.” Shepard said. “Well we are glad you feel a little better, though.” Zanare said. We all ate. Freshened up, and watched some tv. Liara and Samara was stroking John, while they kissed him in his mouth. I was straddling on Anzyn. Zanare was licking on Anzyn's balls. Corvin rubbed on my clit from behind making me more wet. Moments later John told Anzyn to come here please. Then I was straddling John, we kissed intimately. Then he slowly turned me around. The ladies rubbed my nipples, Corvin and Anzyn were on the sides of me as I stroked them. Corvin rubbed Liara and Anzyn rubbed Samara. An hour later we all came together.

We rested a bit, ate, took a shower, and went to bed, its about 8pm. I am sleeping between Zanare and Corvin near the end of the bed. I have my back towards Zanare, she has my arm and Corvin is nuzzled near the back of my neck and has his arm under my arm. I am fast asleep. In front of Zanare is Anzyn, then Liara, then John, then Samara. A few days later we went back to Anzyn's house and we all showed John, Samara and Liara around. They liked the house and my ship. A month later we all went on a mission for Admiral Hackett in saving some escape pods when a Turian and Asari cruiser was hit by 2 strong solar flares. We saved everyone, they thanked us. I went to say hi to Joker and Edi. “How you both doing?” I asked. As we are heading back to the Citadel. “We are doing great,” Joker said as Edi nodded. When we got back to the citadel me and my bondmates saw a krogan male talkig to security that his 2 kids ran off on their own. We told them we would help look, so we split up. I went with Corvin and Ashley. A few hours later we get a call that they were found hiding in the docking tube areas. Looking for people was exhausting, so we went to my ship. We all showered and ate, and I relaxed on a couch. I wore pants and a shirt.  
“Are you ok?” John asked me as he sat across from me. “That was a very long walk, I hate walking sometimes, John.” I said. “Me too sometimes, I am sure 90% off a lot of everyone hate walking. Have you ever had a boyfriend before you had bondmates” John said. “No,”

“Well, we are glad that we met, if we were single I would love to have you as a girlfriend.”  
“Thanks, you're a handsome guy too. Also I am glad we all met too.”  
“You're welcome.”

The others were at a store and gift shop area. They came back an hour later. John was watching tv and I was sleep on the couch. “How is she?” Samara asked. “Tired, but she said she feels a bit better than before, earlier, she just relaxing.”

“Ok.”

Meanwhile a crazy human male science doctor was watching everyone to see what he can get to do on his experiments on that deals with torture, rough handling, rape and making a super soldier. Days later we were in the lift to go get some things when suddenly the lift stopped and a bright light blinded us and we were knocked out. When we woke up, we were chained to the wall naked and sore. I was chained between Corvin and Samara. “Is everyone ok?” John asked. “So far, but I feel sore all over, especially inside my private areas” Anzyn said squinting. A few minutes later, a male human in a lab coat came in but he looked different. He was about 7 feet tall, 3 claw like fingers like a Turian, slender but with a lot of muscles and athletic, feet were human feet, hi tongue was 20 inches long, he was naked, but wore a lab coat, his penis is 10 inches long, and very thick but not too too thick, blue eyes, and sharp fangs like the vorcha. “My name is Dr. Orin Vor, as you can see, I experimented on myself along time ago, I am trying to make a male and female super soldier, I found you 7, I mixed up your dna in a female and male batch separately, they will look sexy and handsome. The male will also have female boobs and two penises and the female will have 2 penises. They will be strong and will only need a few days out of a month to sleep for 2 hours, they will age slower, they will have knowledge, they can have sex for hours, they will be great and will have biotics.” Dr. Vor said. “You will regret hurting me and my family, I will kill you, you are doing inhumane and disgusting experiments. Just wait until I get out of this chain.” John said yelling. 

“Oh, don't you worry, I made an official statement saying that you all are traveling for a vacation and won't be in contact with anyone for a few months.” Dr. Vor said and chuckled. “If I don't get out, one of my family members will and one of them will do horrible things to you.” John said. “Whatever, my lair is safe and I am stronger and faster than any of you.” Dr. Vor said leaving the room. Dr. Vor went to sleep, unfortunately for him, when he was near by I managed to get the keys. I unlocked myself and used my biotics the levitate down 3 feet down. 

I unlocked the others and found medigel for everyone and used it. We found our clothes and put them on. I found Dr. Vor and cuffed him. When he woke up he saw my fist using biotics so I wouldn't get my fist bloody or hurt hit him in the face. “Now as the oldest of my family, you either say your sorry or I will kick you in your area, or one of the others will kill you, either way you are dead.” Samara said. Dr. Vor just sat there, so I kicked him and John get rid of him. We blew up his facility and went back to my cozy ship. 

“That was so weird,” Anzyn said. Everyone agreed. We all ate and showered and relaxed naked. We felt a little bit better. “I want to tell you guys again that I love all of you and I am glad I met you all, I know I say it a lot but I want to say it when I want to.” I said and we all hugged each other.  
“We all feel the same. Don't worry” Anzyn said. A few days later we went to the citadel and got some things and Shepard had to go do a mission. My group stayed on my ship. My ship is about the length of the Minbari Whitestar from the Babylon 5 tv scifi show. Later we went to eat at the citadel, when we got done eating, a crazed Vorcha was running around with a weird weapon that vaporizes people. As soon as we all got up, the vorcha threw the weapon our way and Corvin's body disappeared. We were all surprised and the security dealt with the vorcha. We were all sad, now besides Shepard, Liara and Samara, it's me, Anzyn and Zatare. We all comforted each other in our own way for about a week or so. 

2 human guys, 1 female human, 3 asari women. Six of us now. Or 3 of us when Shepard and his crew leaves for a mission. I went to sleep in my own room as the others went to do what they wanted to do in their rooms, but Anzyn came in with me. We freshened up and he hugged me. I accepted his hug. My ship made a female humanoid self earlier. She has medium sized tits, 5' 6 feet tall, wears a night gown, doesn't wear any undergarments, has a cock that can split into two cocks that are flexible, a tongue that is 10 inches long, she can hide her cocks. Short dark hair, she is hairless except for on her head, she has eyebrows and eyelashes, Caucasian, has a sexy voice, her name is also Detta, body is lightweight and has realistic skin. Stays in the ship, if I want her to stay in the ship, is only my helper if I need her, she has no fluids inside her body.

She is just sexy. She knows how to defend herself. I would say her breast size is similar to Liara or Samara. We do sometimes talk to each other, she has a mind of her own, she is loyal to me. A year has passed, Shepard and his 2 bondmates went on their own, Anzyn was killed by a krogan on a mission to save some people, the krogan was in bloodrage mode thinking we were going to hurt his mate and baby. So it's me, Zanare and sometimes Detta. A few months later Zanare was killed by a poisonous plant on another planet where we had landed, it grabbed her and killed her. I am the height on Detta's chin. So now so far its just me and Detta. Detta now helps me out, she even sleeps with me. One day after freshening up, I was stretching in my room when Detta came in naked. “Hello my friend,” She said smiling. “Hi,” I said smiling as I was already naked in my room and docked on Omega. “I am going to give you a massage and the works ok, no need to move.” Detta said. I nodded as she carried me to the massage table started to give me a massage. Her one cock came out. Twenty minutes later she started to finger fuck me slowly and gently. Then she entered me in my pussy and started to fuck me slow and then hard and fast. She made me come half an hour later. After that I showered and went to bed. She put me on her and when I fell asleep she entered me and played with my tits and kissed me in my mouth. I hugged her and she accepted my hug. Two hours later we are now sleeping. 

Months later, I meet a Krogan, name is Korchyn. He is a loner, he is dark orange. He has no scars, blue eyes, armor is silver and black, but not able to make babies. He is 6 feet tall and handsome to me. He is very 'thick' though. He loves and listens to me and makes me happy as well. Also with him is a lone male Quarian, named Arraih nar Tenna. 6 feet tall, outfit is red and black. Eyes are green, he is also 'thick' and can't make babies. He also loves me. He and Korchyn have sexy voices for men. But Arraih can take his suit off whenever he wants. For a few months we do have sex all the time. But for Arraih, he just finger fucks me which we don't mind at all. One night after freshening up, Korchyn wants me to sleep on him. He is sometimes comfortable. 

Weeks later (I have them for about 6 months) they die when an elevator had malfunctioned. So now I stay by myself with Detta sometimes. After eating I am reading a book in my room when Detta comes in. We hug each other. We are naked and she straddles me on the bed and does me with both of her cocks. We change positions, I am on her. Later we fall asleep and I am on her. She loves it when I sleep on her. My bond with Shepard, Liara and Samara is broken, we all know it. We are still friends. Months later as I am in the shower in my rented apartment, on board Omega.  
Detta comes in as I was drying off, and lead me to bedroom and put me on the massage table to give me a massage. “Thank you Detta,” I said as she got done with me. “You're welcome, I love to always help you out and feel good all the time, I do happen to love you. Even if I am a female representation of your ship” Detta said. “I love you too. Even if you're a female representation with additions of my ship.” I said as we hugged each other. A few days later while grocery shopping, I hear my name being called, and it was Joker. He and EDI walked up to me and hugged me and said hi. I accepted the hug. 

“Hi, how are you and the others?” I asked. “Fine, how are you?” EDI asked. They all know my bondmate group had died earlier. “I'm peachy,” I said as a few minutes later, Shepard and the rest of the Normandy crew came and said hi to me. “So how are you?” Jack asked. “Freaking good.” I said smiling. “Well we were jut getting some stuff and passing through the area, it was nice meeting you again.” Shepard said. “Same here, see you all again next time.” I said and we went our separate ways. I got back to my apartment and relaxed there. After freshening up and drying up, I decided to walk around in my nightgown. Also Detta is with me. She looks like a regular person to everyone. I sat up on the couch, relaxed and started to watch some tv. A few hours later I turned off the tv and relaxed in the couch. It's about 4pm on a Saturday. A few hours later, Detta put me in a chair and took my nightgown off. She was naked too. “Sexy lady, you.” Detta said. I smiled. “You too.” I said. We started to kiss and she played with my breasts as I played with her breasts too. Then she went down and started to get me wet, and then she put her cock in me slowly, but she sat in the chair and do me from behind and massaged my breasts. She made me come half an hour later and stayed in me a bit and then put me in bed and kept me on her. “Do you want me to make you come again or play with your tits?” Detta asked me. “Massage, suck, and lick my tits please.” I whispered. She smiled and nodded. She did that for about half an hour and then went to sleep with me. In the middle of the night in the dark, she played with my clit and pussy, she rubbed, fingered, licked and sucked me until I came, she swallowed my juices. I moaned in pleasure. After that I had to go to use the bathroom to pee. I then freshened up and went back to bed.

Moments later, Detta started to rub me some more and then she started to go faster, my breathing went faster and about 20 minutes later she sucked me so hard I had the hardest orgasm I had ever had that felt really good, my back went up as she held me up, she swallowed all of my juices. 'thank you' I whispered. 'you're welcome.' Detta said back. As my body settled, she put me on top of her and I fell asleep after that. When morning came around 7am, I stayed in bed. If I ever happen to pass, my ship would go find a sun and go inside and blow up. A couple of days later, I left Omega to gather some solar energy for fuel. After that I saved two Asari mates from their ship that was malfunctioning and was about to crash into an icy planet. They wanted to go back to the Citadel which would be about 2 days to get there. There names are Arula Guhvare' and Anarr Zailaire. Both 5'6 feet tall. One had dark purple design above the ear and under the eyes, the other one had grey design under her eyes and cheek bone area. They are 1000 years old. They thanked and hugged me. I showed them to where they will be sleeping and where they food galley was. I got a delayed email fro my omni-tool about Anzyn's house on Earth in London, England. I now own his house and its mine and what he has inside and his unlimited money he has in his bank account. I now own everything he owns, I now have a nice house that I now own and redecorate when I want. A few days later, I went to my new house and it was still standing. It also has an underground bunker attached to the landing pad that is underground. On the weekend, I freshened up and is comfortably naked in my safe locked house. I only am wearing winter socks and a house robe. Detta is naked and looking good. I ate my cereal and watched the news in the kitchen. When I got done eating my cereal, I went to brush my teeth. I went to the lounge and sat down and looks at some books to read. Detta sat next to me. 

“What do you want to do today?” Detta asked me as I was sitting down in a chair.  
“I would lie down to just relax and not do nothing, as usual.” I said. “Can I ask you something?” Detta asked. “Of course.” I said.

“How about we watch each other masturbate ourselves?” Detta said.

“Sure ok.” I said and sat up against a wall and Detta sat on the floor a few inches away from me. An hour later we came hard. “Can I play with you?” Detta asked me. I nodded. She had changed her height size a few weeks earlier to my height of 5' 4. She finger fucked me until I came and she swallowed my juices.

“Ok, would you like for me to change anything on me?” Detta asked. I started to think. “You can take your time, ok.” Detta said to me. I nodded. Ten minuted later, longer tongue that would be about 10 inches. Longer and thicker cock, but not too too long and not too thick. A few moments later, Detta started to give me a regular massage. She put a blanket on the bottom half of me, I laid on the massage table face down into the face down hole thingy. “Does this feel good?” Detta asked me. “Yes Detta, thank you. I always love that you give me attention, I want to thank you that you're there for me, and you're my first best friend that I can talk to all the time, and you're always there for me, I love you.” I said. “I feel the same, Sharra. I love giving only you the attention, I love you and I will always give you the attention you deserve, you deserve the best, I love being with you, even if we are just laying down together, I am glad we are friends and all that good stuff” Detta said. We hugged and she continued to massage my back. Ten minutes later, she turned me over, put massage oil on me, as she massaged my breasts, she leaned in and we started to passionately kiss me. She then to put more oil on my body all over. The we started to do more and we sat on the massage table, our legs tangled into each other. I hovered above her clit, while we were kissing, she was finger fucking me and then her cock slowly came out and waved side to side against my clit, which made me almost come, I moaned in pleasure and moments later it slid into me and we slowly thrusted up and down. 

“Oh....Detta.” I said moaning in pleasure, as half an hour later we both came hard and she still was fucking me harder and faster. She held onto me until we came again. When we got done, I slowly laid back down on the massage table as she was still in me. We relaxed to catch our breath, she laid down while she was still in me. We moaned in pleasure. Moments later her cock slicked out of me, and Detta made her cock to go back inside her. When my energy came back, I showered, thanked Detta and went to bed. A few months later I piloted back to the citadel to look at some things and maybe buy some things or maybe not. Detta is with me. A Turian and 2 c-sec officers were looking for something. 

“If you don't mind me asking, what are you 3 looking for?” I asked. “My mate and baby, we were shopping separately and told her to meet back here in 2 hours, it is 4 now.” said the male Turian. “Me and my friend here can join in looking.” Detta said. They nodded. We went towards the water recycle part of the station and unfortunately found the dead female turian and dead male turian baby. But they must have been attacked by a crazed Hanar and she managed to kill the Hanar too. 

“I am so sorry, sir.” I said and I hugged him and he cried. When he got done crying, he thanked us as the medics took care of the bodies, we went to c-sec office. Their names were; Loria Shurn, Turg Ziya, and the baby boy turian 4 months old Turinn Shya. Tur had to make out a report and he cried some more. Then later when we left he told his family and her side of the family. They were all sad. 

I went to the Purgatory bar to get a drink and noticed all of the Normandy crew were there. “What's the matter with you?” Joker asked and I told him. “Oh my goodness, sorry to hear that.” Samantha Traynor said. “Thanks.” We said. “You're welcome.” They said. “So Commander, how is everything?” I asked.  
“Been ok, Samara had to leave and be with her only living daughter at one of the Asari monasteries for Ardat- Yakshi's.” Shepard said. “Oh ok.” I said. 

“Also we are on shore leave, our last mission was another hard and brutal one, we were installing some defenses on one of the Krogan colonies and a group of over horny Krogan males stampeded on us when some of the female krogans were in heat. So we except for Joker, EDI and my krogan team mates are all sore, still after using medi-gel.” Shepard said.

“Wow, well I am glad that you're all still alive.” I said. “Yeah, me too.” Kaidan said. “I thought my chest was going to pop.” Garrus said. “Well at least they said they were sorry later and thanked us for helping them.” said Tali who is visiting. Liara nodded. “So Tali are you and Kal'Reegar together, you both would be a great couple. Hmmm?” I said. “Yeah,” Tali said being shy. 

A few months later I met an Asari named Azariiah Leeora, 5' 4, blue, blue eyes, curvy and sexy, over 850 years old, medium chest size, slender in a good way. She was a servant for a human married couple until they died from old age. So she started to travel a lot alone. She has red dot face paint near her jaw bone towards where her ears would be. I was eating alone at one of the restaurants and she asked if I could sit at one of the empty chairs at my table because the other tables were full. So I said sure, we got to talking and became friends. She didn't have any other family members or loved ones.

Weeks later, I was helping Shepard with some evacuations of a Turian colony, the sun was going to go nova in 2 days, Azariiah was helping. We used our biotics to gather more Turians into a ship. When we got done doing escort, I stayed onboard my ship back at the citadel, and I had strained a muscle in my back. Me and Azariiah bonded and became my bondmate. I went to take a shower, Azariiah (Aza for short) helped me. After I dried myself off, I stayed naked as Aza gave me a massage, Detta held my arms up as I sat on the bed on my legs, so I can stretch my muscles. Detta is naked too. Aza massaged my back and rubbed my clit at the same time. Detta held my wrists up with one hand and the other hand massaged my breasts. “Feels.....good...” I said and sighed with content. 

Later as I went to bed, Detta and Aza laid down in the bed with me on both sides of me in the bed. I slept on my stomach. In the middle of the night as I was sleeping hard, Aza anchored my butt up so she could play with my clit as Detta was behind Aza. I happen to turn over and was surprised and let them finish what they were doing to me and etc. Aza laid on me as we were touching breasts as Detta entered us at the same time. We sighed in pleasure. Half an hour later we came really hard, Detta licked us off and we took the towels off from under us and freshened up and went to bed. “I love you Detta and Aza,” I said as we hugged each other. “We love you all too.” They said. A few days later I happen to sneeze and that hurt my sprain more. So I decided to use medi-gel and I feel a whole lot better. I try not to use medi-gel if I don't have to. The next morning we all just relaxed in my apartment and we all stayed naked, which is really relaxing. I went back to our bed after eating and freshening up. A few moments later Detta started to play with my clit as I snore and Aza was playing with my nipples.

Ten minutes later I started to moan in pleasure as I came, really hard, I felt something and woke up and smiled at my bondmate and friend. They cleaned up and we went back to sleep. A few months later I was chasing cerberus soldiers who kidnapped some people along with Shepard and his crew, a sniper killed me, my friend, and my bondmate, also they blew up my ship. Everyone did a memorial and was sad.

 

The End. (Please comment, Thanks. This is My first fanfic) 


End file.
